esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Irc
Official Channels Official IRC channel in Rizon *'Server name:' irc.rizon.net *'Server port:' 6667 *'Channel name:' #e-sim Official wiki IRC channel in Rizon *'Server name:' irc.rizon.net *'Server port:' 6667 *'Channel name:' #e-sim_wiki Official IRC Support channel in Rizon *'Server name:' irc.rizon.net *'Server port:' 6667 *'Primera' Channel name: #e-sim.primera.support *'Secura Channel name:' #e-sim.secura.support *'Suna Channel name:' #e-sim.suna.support Official IRC channel in quakenet *'Server name:' irc.quakenet.org *'Server port:' 6667 *'Channel name:' #e-sim Irc via www: http://cbe001.chat.mibbit.com/ --> Rizon --> channel #e-sim IRC Programs mIRC -> '''http://www.mirc.com/ '''XChat -> '''http://xchat.org/ '''IceChat -> '''http://www.icechat.net/site/ IRC facts You can contact with '''e-sim staff via IRC on our official channel. Official IRC Channel These are the channels you can trade products, as the name suggests. Primera: #strade Secura: #setrade Suna: #sutrade Products are bought or sold from #strade simply because products in #strade can be bought for a really low price, but also sold in big numbers, making it more useful than the product market, where you can only buy stuff for high prices, and sell only a few products. Also, when trading in either trade channel, no taxes are paid. This is very useful for the sellers, because this neutralizes the low prices. How to trade on either #strade/#setrade/#sutrade? You can trade in #strade in 2 different ways: The first one is a contract. This method is surely the safest one, because you're sure you get the stuff you want. The only downside of a contract is that it takes a few minutes to make one. The second one is donating. You donate your money/stuff to the other person, and the other person donates his stuff/money to you. This method is dangerous because you can get scammed, meaning that the other person doesn't completes his part of the trade. But if you trade with someone who has a voice (this will appear right next to his name in the irc-chat) than you can use the donate way, because it means they're trusted! Connect via www If you don't have your IRC client, you can instantly connect via those links: 1. qchat.rizon.net 2. webchat.quakenet.org 3. irc2go.com 4. Direct link Creating Own nickname in IRC 'Register your Nick' Note:Yahoo, Hotmail, MSN, and Live.com often silently do not deliver irc.mibbit.net's emails. Try to avoid registering with these email providers. Yahoo and Yahoo managed emails such as ATT' and ''SBCGlobal sometimes works, but not always. Gmail works well.'' 1. Choose a user name or nick. This user name should consist only of the letters from A-Z, the ciphers from 0-9 (but not as first character) and certain symbols such as "_" and "-" ("\" breakes some mails). It may have a maximum of 16 characters. Please note that some nicknames are used internally and cannot be used. Also, please stay family friendly with your nicknames 2. Change your user name to the user name you have chosen. Suppose you chose the nick "StupidName" ''for example. Type the following in the input line: /nick StupidName '''3. Register your nick or user name'. Type the following command and replace your_password with a password that will be easy to remember and use a working email address. /ns register yourPassword yourEmailAccountName@yourMailProvider 4. Get the confirmation code from your email inbox. Type the following command and replace confirmation_code with the code sent to you in the email (NEVER replace the word "nickserv" in /msg nickserv with your nick). /ns confirm confirmation_code *If you want your email address to remain private, use the following command: :/ns set hide email on 5. Register an alternate nickname using the same password. If you would like to register an alternate nickname, repeat the same procedure, using steps 2 to 4. Alternatively type /ns GROUP mainNick mainPass (see /ns help group) 6. Identify with NickServ. Each time you connect, you should sign in, or "identify" yourself, using the following command: /ns identify your_password (or /identify your_password on some servers) 7. Auto connect with mibbit: For your convience, if you are using the fully featured http://chat.mibbit.com (main client) and created a Mibbit account and are logged in, you can add that nick and password to the "My Account" list to be auto-identified. Most clients have their own way of setting up an auto-connect also. *'/ns' is an alias for /msg nickserv on the Mibbit network and on most IRC clients 'Note: ' If you get on the server (after registering) and someone else has taken your name: type in /ns GHOST to kick the user from your nickname. Then type /nick to change your nick back! You can also type '/ns help' for extensive help (some servers also use /nickserv). How to join a channel To join a channel type: /join #CHANNELNAME Example: /join #strade Official country channels To see the official channels of different countries in e-sim refer to this link http://esim.wikia.com/wiki/Communication_channels Category:Tutorials Category:IRC